It is sometimes desirous to complement window and similar structural openings with various treatments, valances, and curtains. A common and effective method to facilitate this is the use of a lateral support rod. This lateral support rod is typically affixed, or otherwise secured, near a top region of such an opening to hold drapery-like material of an assortment of shapes and designs. Those exhibiting the desire to complement such openings have an innate artistic urge to be afforded the ability to have a more robust treatment display. Not only should there be an ability to have a robust treatment display, but there should be a means to alternate from a less robust to a more robust display at the discretion of the decorator and with minimal effort and cost. Any artisan covets a tool that provides robustness in its appearance and expression while limiting complexity in its use.
Curtain and valance rods already exist. Existing art in the field also provide versatility by incorporating dual rod systems that are extendable. However, prior art fails to afford the utilization of an auxiliary rod in conjunction with an existing curtain rod to generate a multiple rod system at the discretion of a decorator. It is desirable to have an easily removable curtain rod that is used with an existing stationary curtain rod. A beneficial feature is for this device to attach to and detach from an existing curtain rod with ease. It is further desirable for the device to attach in such a way as to allow a user to create a tessellation of treatments rather than a mere dual rod system.